Care of Twenty Six
by AnRi Wells
Summary: 09. A series of drabbles about Gakuen Alice. Read and Review?
1. Arson

Disclaimer: This author does not own Gakuen Alice. This note shall be applied for the following chapters.

Title: Care of Twenty Six, A Series of Drabbles

A/n: Here goes anything. This is my first time writing drabbles. Please review. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter A – Arson<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't his fault, but he took the blame. He'd rather entrap himself in a hellhole, than to find his sister suffering the penalty of her crime—the one she didn't desire to commit.<p>

"Natsume," cried his father; but the young boy didn't look back.

There was a treaty—in order to keep his sister locked up with their father, he must take her place.

"Don't go onii-chan..." Aoi's faltering voice rang in his ears.

But she was too late; he was taken far, far away.

Just as _too_ late as to end what had happened five years ago in his memory.


	2. Blunder

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter B – Blunder<p>

* * *

><p>That night, he let out the beast inside him.<p>

It did not matter how much she cried, or how much she tried to beg for mercy from him, he only saw the lone ghost of his late beloved in her face.

"Narumi-sensei, please don't..." Her voice cracked, as she cringed under his touch.

He remained deaf to her plead, and slammed his lips onto hers once more.

He made another mistake, and this time, it wasn't just a blunder.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	3. Care

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter C – Care<p>

* * *

><p>He had just come home (he doubted of calling it home for it didn't feel like one) from one of his missions. He had several wounds; and it was not one of his plans to have anyone see him in this vulnerable state.<p>

But she came, along with her kit.

"Why?" He croaked; Mikan weakly beamed at him in return.

"Because I care for you," she locked her fingers around his arm and yanked him for a quick kiss, "Natsume."

He smiled inwardly. Right, this was his reason for calling this academy 'home'.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	4. Despair

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter D – Despair<p>

* * *

><p>No one taught him love, except for one person, whom he killed by accident.<p>

Until his adulthood, his _guardian_ only brought him misery. _He_ passed him the knowledge of burying pain into others.

One day, it all changed—when Nobara Ibaragi decided that there was a lot more future for him, but it only ended up with her on a comatose.

He didn't care whether they looked at him in a doubtful sympathy; he only held her hand, hoping that she would wake up later and end up his despair.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	5. Eden

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter E – Eden<p>

* * *

><p>The kids at his previous school often laughed at him; they said he was too soft. This concluded him of being embarrassed about his gift.<p>

But **they**—his new-found friends—adored his gift.

"Ruka, it's a wonderful gift," his inventor of a classmate said, "but mine is more wonderful." She dashed away after adding.

This time, it was his turn to laugh. He visited the barn, and saw his _other friends_ waiting for him. He felt at peace.

He just needed _this_... and **them**.

* * *

><p><em>Come on. Click that <span>Review<span> button, and give me something to read. :)_


	6. Flower

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter F – Flower<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't... Just don't try to be sweet Koko." She pushed him out of her way and ran to where her feet brought her. She's a despicable girl, often told; but she didn't need Koko to play with her heart.<p>

He found her, anyway.

"Sumire," he brought his face near to hers, and surprisingly, placed an almost withered flower behind her ear. "You see, you're like this flower, tainted, but lovely."

Her tears welled up. She loved this man so much. And so as he; he loved her _that_ much.

* * *

><p><em>A short review won't hurt.<em>


	7. Gambler

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter G – Gambler<p>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Kuonji loathed more than anything, it was himself. Had he not gambled his luck on Yuka, he wouldn't have to go through his miseries in the present.<p>

"Damn," he thumped his fist on the window. He growled in frustration.

He turned around and glared at the two photographs clipped on a folder—a picture of her and her daughter; the latter whom he kept locked in a building.

He gambled again, this time, on her daughter. He knew she would give in, but when?


	8. Hurt

Disclaimer noted.

A/n: I dedicate this chapter to my EVIL FRIEND who tortures and bullies me each time she got. OTL You know whoever you are, and if you get to read this after successfully finding my account, tell me.

* * *

><p>Chapter H – Hurt<p>

* * *

><p>No one knew of his past; how he became callous, how he turned to be a lad of poor conduct.<p>

No one asked of his past. No one cared if was hurt; not even the readers of the book. He was just another character, another bully.

He only owned a name—Mochiage.

Other than that, he's a no one; and that semi-fact had hurt him.


	9. Incandescent

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter I – Incandescent<p>

* * *

><p>She's grown weary of the cliché description of who she was, and what she did.<p>

There were days when she didn't smile, when what she needed most was the opposite of it. She couldn't always be the girl who beamed at everyone even if everything was stark.

She never glowed—the mere idea was preposterous.

_Just a flickering light post_, she thought; closing the year book after reading the words of positivity under her old photograph.


	10. Jeopardy

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter J – Jeopardy<p>

* * *

><p>In fact, Reo Mouri never had a darkened heart.<p>

He only fabricated his ways, of which his original purpose for joining the enemy was to continue the lost cause of his senpai. He thought of using his primary resource—such as manipulating others by his voice—in a way different from what most heroes did.

Each day he sat on his throne, he commit nothing but another crime. But for the purpose, he would. He's ready for the risks.

If death would be a must, he would welcome it with open arms.


	11. Kiss

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter K – Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>The kiss they shared at that fateful night was but the most handsome, yet tragic moment both of them ever had.<p>

With the moon as their lone witness to their expression of love, and the barrier as their reminder of how forlorn their ending could be, they disclosed a part of themselves to one another.

It wasn't just a kiss.

It was a sweet, momentary thing they would never regret for their lifetime.


	12. Linger

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter L – Linger<p>

* * *

><p>In every beginning, there would follow an ending. In simple words, life would wither.<p>

Kaname, with his tired eyes, looked at Mr. Bear—the first ever toy he brought to life—which at this point of time, was swinging his axe to chop a log. He never regretted any part of doing it. He loved all of his creations.

The period of his short-run sentence was soon to appear; he knew that. But, he also knew that he would stay in the hearts of his friends, for the toys he created served double purpose.


	13. Maiden

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter M – Maiden<p>

* * *

><p>The rag in her hand, wet and dirty, had polished the number of tables in the cafeteria. Along with this rag, she was the ghost character in the story.<p>

Who cared about the girl who polished the tables where they ate? Who bothered to give her a look? Who gave a single damn to the girl who hid behind the curtains?

No one.

She was just a maiden in distress. She was just a servant. She was just anonymous.


	14. Neverland

Disclaimer noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter N – Neverland<p>

* * *

><p>She was Nonoko, one of the three geeky sisters; a lover of Chemistry who did nothing but fail in most of her experiments.<p>

She fixed her eyes at Hotaru who was giving a speech, for winning another award. How come Hotaru never failed?

It would always be a Neverland for someone like me, said her to herself. She would always be at the backseat, waiting for someone to be called, someone unlike her.


	15. Oblivion

Disclaimer Noted.

* * *

><p>Chapter O – Oblivion<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't know.<p>

He hides.

She felt anxious each day.

He only desires to protect everyone.

She cried under the pillows.

He dodges every attack.

She missed his blitheness.

He imagines they are just her punches.

She loved him.

He loves her.

She and he, trapped in oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>An: A long-forgotten chapter I've written. Review? :D_


End file.
